


She-Ra: Episode Zero

by comagelion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comagelion/pseuds/comagelion
Summary: Before the events of the show, Adora and Catra practice kissing.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	She-Ra: Episode Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This is profoundly stupid and I am sorry for it
    
    
                                             ACT ONE
    
    
    
                   INT. HORDE ACADEMY BARRACKS - NIGHT
    
                   ADORA and the other cadets sleep in the barracks. CATRA
                   sleeps at the foot of her bed, as usual. She stirs
                   restlessly, then crawls up toward Adora.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Adora. Are you awake?
    
                                       ADORA
                             Huh? Yeah, I guess so.
    
                                       CATRA
                             I can't sleep.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Oh.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Yeah. ...You wanna practice
                             kissing?
    
                                       ADORA
                                 (rolls her eyes)
                             Gross.
    
                                       CATRA
                                 (knowingly)
                             Hmm... okay.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Wait!
    
                                       CATRA
                             Hmm?
    
                                       ADORA
                             Why are you giving up so fast?
    
                                       CATRA
                             You said it was gross.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Yeah, but... I didn't...
    
                                       CATRA
                             Yes?
    
                                       ADORA
                                 (blushes)
                             Stop making me admit I like it.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Hehehe.
    
                                       ADORA
                             So... who do you want me to be?
    
                                       CATRA
                             Sergeant Fang.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Really?
    
                                       CATRA
                             Yeah, older guys are rugged.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Huh... okay.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Who do you want me to be?
    
                                       ADORA
                             Um... Sergeant Mange.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Ew, really?
    
                                       ADORA
                             What?
    
                                       CATRA
                             Too rugged.
    
                                       ADORA
                             I don't know, Kyle then.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Ugh, Kyle? Really?
    
                                       ADORA
                                 (frustrated)
                             Whatever, it doesn't matter, just
                             start.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Oh, Sergeant Fang...
    
                                       ADORA
                             Oh, Ky--mmph.
    
                   They make out.
    
    
    
                                          END OF ACT ONE
    
    
    
                                             ACT TWO
    
    
    
                   INT. HORDE ACADEMY BARRACKS - NIGHT
    
                   Adora and Catra are totally making out. Catra suddenly stops
                   and pulls her face away.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Huh?
    
                                       CATRA
                             Adora?
    
                                       ADORA
                             Yeah?
    
                                       CATRA
                             You're grabbing my boob.
    
                   They look down. Adora's hand is totally on Catra's boob.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Oh... is that weird?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Nah.
    
                   They go back to making out.
    
    
    
                                          END OF ACT TWO
    
    
    
                                            ACT THREE
    
    
    
                   INT. HORDE ACADEMY BARRACKS - NIGHT
    
                   Adora and Catra are still totally making out. Then Adora
                   pulls her face away.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Huh?
    
                                       ADORA
                             Catra...
    
                                       CATRA
                             Yeah?
    
                                       ADORA
                             I um... I wasn't actually thinking
                             about Kyle.
    
                   They stare at each other for a moment.
    
                                       CATRA
                             I wasn't thinking about Sergeant
                             Fang either.
    
                   They kiss with a new intensity.
    
    
    
                                         END OF ACT THREE
    
    
    
                                             ACT FOUR
    
    
    
                   INT. HORDE ACADEMY BARRACKS - NIGHT
    
                   Adora and Catra are still totally making out. KYLE pipes up
                   from the next bunk down.
    
                                       KYLE
                             You guys know I can hear you,
                             right?
    
                                       ADORA
                             Oh my god!
    
                                       CATRA
                             Shut up Kyle!
    
                                       ADORA
                             Shut your damn mouth!
    
                                       CATRA
                             Your voice is pussy poison.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Poison Kyle.
    
                                       CATRA
                             You're killing our pussies.
    
                                       KYLE
                             What? Wha--
    
                                       CATRA
                             Shut it!
    
                                       ADORA
                             Kyle, if you speak another word, I
                             will cut off your goddamn arms.
    
                                       CATRA
                             They'll replace them with robot
                             arms, Kyle.
    
                                       ADORA
                             See how you like jacking it with
                             your cold, robot hands.
    
                                       KYLE
                             What?
    
                                       ADORA
                             That's right Kyle, we can hear you
                             do it.
    
                                       CATRA
                             You're disgusting, Kyle.
    
                                       ADORA
                             It's so gross.
    
                                       CATRA
                             You're nasty.
    
                                       KYLE
                             Wha--
    
                                       CATRA
                             Shut up!
    
                                       ADORA
                             Pretend to be asleep!
    
                                       CATRA
                             Close your eyes, Kyle.
    
                   Kyle closes his eyes.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Snore a little.
    
                   Kyle breathes softly. Adora and Catra watch him for a moment.
                   Satisfied with his act, they go back to making out.
    
    
    
                                         END OF ACT FOUR
    
    
    
                                             ACT FIVE
    
    
    
                   INT. HORDE ACADEMY BARRACKS - NIGHT
    
                   Adora and Catra continue to make out. Past them, SHADOW
                   WEAVER stands just outside the doorway. She watches them,
                   faceless and motionless, except for her undulating, shadowy
                   hair.
    
                                       SHADOW WEAVER
                             Oh, that is gross.
    
                   She continues to stand and stare. Then, slowly and silently,
                   she lifts up a smart phone. Soft CAMERA CLICKS are heard. She
                   looks at the phone, then slowly puts it away.
    
                                       SHADOW WEAVER
                             Naughty, nasty girls.
    
                   Back to Adora and Catra making out. Shadow weaver remains in
                   the doorway. Suddenly Adora pulls away.
    
                                       ADORA
                             This is so great.
    
                                       CATRA
                             Well it's gonna be like this
                             forever, right?
    
                   Adora's eyes go wide, she stares blankly for a moment.
    
                                       ADORA
                             Uhhhhhhhhhh yeah, mm-hmm!
    
                   TITLE CARD: "TO BE CONTINUED ON NETFLIX"
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
